A Christmas for Hiei
by Resting-Madness
Summary: New to the whole Christmas thing, Hiei decides to ignore it and instead focus his attention elsewhere, like on his feelings for a certain red head.
1. Of Snowballs and Sumos

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in the world of Yuyu Hakusho. I don't own the characters, or locations, and I sure as heck don't make a profit from it. Bummer for me, doesn't really effect the readers or proper owners, so all I ask is that you enjoy aaaand maybe leave a brother a review or two ahaha.

Warnings: Contains heavy levels of cheesy goodness, without making you sick.

Author's Notes: I did these waaaaaaaaaaay back in the day, and changing them I thought would ruin them so I left them basically the same with minor changes. I sure as heck fixed as many mistakes as I could find. Thanks for reading.

...

Kurama and Hiei are walking to Yusuke's house. Kurama is acting as Hiei's personal tour guide of the area, that's been newly decorated with Christmas lights and bells that go off when you walk past them or under them; snowmen and women that have been built by children during the day with a bonus of a snowfort for protection, but all the white soldiers and snowy best friends are abandoned at night and left to fend for themselves from older boys that patrol the streets looking for trouble of even the smallest kind.

Hiei's eyes were darting everywhere looking at all the lights, and random decorations on doors like large red and white socks, or berry and toy covered wreaths. He can also hear many strange things he's never heard before when visiting the city, bells that burst into ear-splitting music, people singings, bells in the hands of humans with pots at their sides and they're ringing them calling for attention. Hiei was more than ready to offer his brand of attention if they didn't hurry and arrive at the spirit detective's home, because all the new and very loud sounds are starting to get on his nerves.

"What's so funny?" He asks Kurama who, so suddenly, started laughing after looking over their shoulder.

"Nothing Hiei, just relax-..." He answered part of the way then, decided to let Hiei in on the joke. "It's just for someone who moves so quickly, you're leaving quite a noticable trail."

Confused, Hiei stopped and looks over his shoulder seeing the foot prints his feet were leaving in the snow, very deep, deep enough that its revealed concrete; which is really something compared to Kurama's hardly dented path.

"...Feh, what do I care? Its probably the added body heat from the _Darkness Flame_." He answered walking on.

Changing subjects, and now that there is actual room for a conversation to go on, considering they've been silent since leaving Kurama's house twenty minutes ago, he says offhandedly.

"This human holiday you speak of sounds like a waste of time and money." He placed his hands in his pockets, adding. "How can anyone relax with all those lights in their faces, shining against you like a Deer caught in sunlight."

"Or a sillouette in a window sill?" Kurama threw in with humor in his voice.

Hiei stopped, mentally gasping. _'Does he know?'_ Hiei ceased his movement while Kurama walked on by. He couldn't believe that all those times he'd parked himself outside of Kurama's window, the kitsune had actually noticed him there!

Kurama paused his steps as well, and looked over his shoulder then turned to face his youkai friend completely while saying. "At least that's what I call the leaves and branches the moon shadow puppets against the curtains." His smile was so honest but he closed his eyes to hide the fact that he knew Hiei was there every time.

A thin smile came across Hiei's face as he walked back into step with the crafty red head. Kurama's either lying to him, or he simply doesn't care.

"Yusuke's house should be right up ahead." Kurama was saying, as they neared their destination for the night.

"I really don't see why we-..."

"Ah!" Kurama gasped, shaking his head from the impact.

"What's that matter?" Hiei asked looking his friend over. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Replied Kurama with a smile. "It appears to be nothing more than snow."

Hiei grumbled, though, when hearing a laugh that could only belong to one person... Yusuke.

The spirit detective peeked from around a tree laughing fiendishly as he pats another snowball for the launching. This one's got Hiei's name on it.

"Hey Hiei, don't be mad!" Yusuke called from his hiding place. "You should cool off a little!"

With that he came from around the tree, he was poorly hidden behind, hurling a snowball at the fire demon who just stood there watching it fly towards him and it burnt up into nothing but water when it neared his heat wall.

"What's gotten into you, Yusuke?" Hiei demanded to know.

He got his answer from Kurama instead when getting dragged behind a tree with him to hide as well.

Peeking from around the tree, he replies. "It looks as if we're in the middle of a snowball fight."

"A what?!" Hiei mused over the word.

"Hey, don't think that dinky little tree will save you from me!" Kuwabara shouts. Leaping over a brick wall with hands accupied with a snowball the size of his head. "Yaaahhhh!" He war called as it left his hands and sails off in Kurama's and Hiei's direction.

The kitsune was laughing joyfully as he moved out of the way from the oncoming attack, but Hiei simply backed away from the tree completely.

"I'm not getting involved in this stupid game." He stated.

"Ahh he's just afraid he'll lose!" Yusuke said revealing himself to the fire demon.

Hiei grunted in anger and sped himself behind Yusuke who turned in shock.

"Gah!" The spirit detective jumped back in surprise.

"I don't lose." Hiei was saying and the tree shook heavily from the shock of when Hiei hit it on his way over, causing the leaves to dump the snow they carried onto Yusuke's head.

"Ah!"

Kuwabara's laughter was the first heard, along with a low chuckle from Kurama.

"He got you that time, Urameshi!" The scracthy voiced male called.

"Yes, and I've got you Kuwabara." Kurama threw a snowball just as big as the one Kuwabara had in the first place at him, nailing the teen in the side of his ear.

"Heeey!" He shouted brushing it off, and after digging into his ear to remove what went in.

Hiei had long sense sat himself up in the tree over Kurama's head, as though he were watching his back in secret, while the snowball fight went on. The three took splats of snow to the back, ears, face-on, legs, even their feet and rears!

Yusuke came from his hiding place with his hands up in defense from any on coming snow. "Okay you guys, we better go inside before my Mom tears up about me freezing to death." He said with a laugh.

_'Finally.'_ Hiei thought hopping down from the tree walking beside Kurama, who was brushing snow from his hair.

More than anything he wanted to reach up and help him, but that would be too bold, and what would Kurama think?

As if the kitsune had heard his thoughts, he turned and looks at him with a smile. "Care to help me?" He asked. "I can't see behind my head as you can."

Hiei gulped at the thought but absently brushes the snow from his friend's hair.

"Thank you," Kurama said adding. "and thank you for watching my back up there."

With that statement said, Hiei stopped brushing snow from his hair and turned his head away. "Hmph. I wasn't watching any part of you, I was merely a spectator of that dumb game." The fire demon walked away from him to the head of the group.

Kurama sighed inwardly. _'Either you're going to tell me,'_ He thought._ 'or I'm going to have to be a bit more obvious.' _Catching up to Yusuke and Kuwabara he speaks casually with them about what they were fighting over and who'd won the snowball fight.

"Then there's just one way to settle this," Kuwabara was saying.

* * *

In Yusuke's house he held a controller up and announced. "Video gaamess!" He and Yusuke wait for the game to fire up.

The players take their positions. Two large men wearing nothing but mawashi's around their bodies to cover up- well, you know, bend over and slap at the dirt beneath them.

"Frooom the Eeeeast, Fukimo Hiramatsu!" The video game announcer was singing. "and froom the Weest Yoshikoo Fushiimi!" There was a pause. "Sumo!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were grunting and groaning as though they were the ones in the ring.

_'Idiots.'_ Hiei mentally declared watching them.

Kurama has his attention on the television but from the side of his eye he watched Hiei.

After an hour of sumo wrestling, which Yusuke won six over four times to Kuwabara, but lost six over two times to Kurama, that won only four of the six times with Kuwabara they changed games to something a little more sane.

"Nobody picks Fulgore but me." Yusuke said, obviously wanting to mark his territory.

"Alright then," Kuwabara was saying not letting his loving rival call all the shots. "Nobody picks Orchid but me." He smiled at the busty, tonfa baring woman in fighter stance.

"Like anybody'd fight ya for her." Yusuke joked getting pushed in the shoulder.

"Okay the rules are anythi-..." As Yusuke explained the rules; in the background Kurama turned to his fire demon friend.

"Would you like a turn Hiei, watching must be a little boring for you."

Hiei was startled by the sudden question. He'd honestly thought he was going to slip out the back and just head off anyplace else if these 'gaming' thing kept up.

"Yeah we can have teams." Yusuke said in attempt to get the disgruntled male into the game as well.

Hiei disagreed to any participation, and sat himself deeper into the couch, as if he were trying to shrink away into it to be ignored. Mentally Kurama's heart sank, he wanted Hiei to be a part of them more than anyone, but the youkai seemed to pull further away when it came to anything other than fighting. How could he break him out of it?

As the game went on they screamed at the tops of their lungs arguing unfair playing or illegal moves. Kurama acted as referee to the two of them, until the next match started and pulled them back from the arguement and into the game. Hiei had been watching every match with his own unknown interest, and he'd gotten off the couch getting a bit closer for a better look.

Chief Thunder and Sabrewolf were on the screen in this match, he just did his flying mohawk move knocking Sabrewolf into the air, then as he came back down he spun him into a corner taking the move into a killer combo,

"You stupid wolf, get out of the corner!" Hiei shouted at the character as he watched the creature beaten into a finishing move of an Ultra.

Yusuke laughed. "I thought you didn't wanna play?" He was saying.

Hiei grumbled and stood up. "How much longer do we have to stay here, anyway." He pointed out more than asked.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I just can't take sitting here watching you three act like idiots."

Kurama sensed that Hiei was obviously getting agitated with the entire situation, so he stands as well.

"Hiei's right, we should be going. Thank you for inviting us over, Yusuke." He moves to the door with Hiei following.

Over his shoulder Hiei's saying to the two. "Yes, let's not do it again."

The two walk out the door after Kurama waved good bye to them.

"Man, that guy's got issues." Kuwabara was saying, while he helped Yusuke clean up the game set.

"You heading home too?" The spirit detective asked his lover.

"Not if you don't want me to." He answered standing and stretching out his bones with a yawn. "I mean," He got closer to Yusuke's face. "I could always stay over, baby."

Yusuke burst into laughter to the thought of that. "If that's the case then you've got a better chance at killing Tuguro, then hoppin' in bed with me."

Outside. Kurama and Hiei are walking along the streets silenlty. The sound of carolers is heard in the background along with the crunching of snow under their feet.

_'Time to be obvious.'_ Kurama thinks.

Watching Kuwabara and Yusuke, even when they aren't being romantic, always stirs the kistune's emotions- the more human ones anyway. His demon half on the otherhand remains disinterested in anything.

"Would you like to stay over at my house Hiei? My Mother can make us some hot chocolate."

"I don't think so, I should be getting back anyway."

"Oh." Silence. "Maybe you could stay for a little while, to warm yourself?" Hiei just glared at him, but Kurama merely smiled the words away. "Silly me, I guess not."

"Stupid you, you guessed right." With that Hiei disappeared leaving the kitsune alone, but Kurama is smiling all the same.

"I know you want to be with me, even if you won't admit to it."

His green colored eyes have already spotted his emotional investment sitting in the window of his bedroom once he'd gotten home, but he ignored him. He knows Hiei's night patterns, and as he readies himself for bed by eating dinner, brushing, hanging out with his younger for a bit, listening to some classical piano, he then turns in for bed with a smile as he thinks about it. Leaving the window open, he takes comfort in knowing that Hiei would come through when he's sure that he's fallen asleep, from there he'd lie on the loveseat in his bedroom, resting himself if he needed it, or he'd simply sit on the bed watching him sleep.


	2. Party Planning

The next day.

"That sounds great Yusuke, when do you want me to come over?" Kurama was saying into the phone.

The kitsune had just stepped out of the shower and started getting himself dressed for the day, when the phone rang pulling him away from his early morning chore.

"Don't bother, just meet me at Kuwabara's." Yusuke replied, after a seconds thought he adds. "Is Hiei coming?"

Kurama was going to say 'yes', but something had changed his mind. "Hiei can't make it," He lied while pulling his socks on over his feet. "And Yusuke... I need to talk with you once I get there, but don't tell Kuwabara."

"Don't tell Kuwabara?" Yusuke repeated. "This sounds serious."

"No, not at all." He tried back pedaling his urgancy of it. "I just need a word or two with you, that's all, really."

The spirit detective sensed something more behind it, but he didn't push the issue. "Alright, but you'd better come quickly. I'm already out the door."

When he hung up, Kurama did the same and went back to what he was doing which is getting dressed for the day. _'Hiei will have a wonderful Christmas, I'll make sure of that.'_

5 5 5

Yusuke sat on the couch and slid his feet into his winter boots, then set about lacing them half way up.

Atsuko watched as though on pins and needles. "Now I want you to be careful, Yusuke." His mother was saying as she exits her peeping place in the kitchen. She'd been taking a little morning break, and after her scolding she lifts the white stick she's been holding back up towards her mouth where she is about to reunite it with her tastebuds.

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke replied. "So what's to be careful from; it's not like I'm driving, Shizuru is- and she's a great driver." He had to look away to prevent her from seeing the smile of that lie on his lips.

"I just want you to be careful that's all, the roads are icy and slip-..."

"Smoke your cigarette and stop worrying so much," He cut her off then muttered. "I thought those things reduced stress." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sheesh, guy dies then comes back from the dead, and suddenly every step he takes is gonna pull him in six feet. Mom, I'm not gonna die again for a long long time." He waved over his shoulder while going out the door. _'That kiss'll keep her busy til I'm back.'_ He thought with a smile._ 'Mother's are so easy when you do the unexpected.'_

He rushes along the streets, humming a song he'd heard on the radio the other day, not even sure if the words were right but he doesn't care. As the spirit detective trotts through the streets he watched all the children playing, crying, complaining, and getting themselves into trouble for throwing snow at passing cars' windshields.

_'The good old days of youth.'_ He laughed mentally.

"Yusuke!" He hears Kurama calling from somewhere.

"Took you long enough," The spirit detective said, and slowing down he waits for the red head. "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna catch up to me, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked when Kurama had caught his breath.

"It's Hiei," He paused looking for the right words.

"What? Is he in trouble or something?"

"Not that. It's that this whole winter and Christmas thing on Earth are really confusing to him, and it's making him aggrivated."

Cocking an eyebrow, Yusuke smirked crossing his arms. "So what are you saying, you want us to drop the whole holiday so Hiei won't feel left out?"

Kurama shook his head. "Quite the opposite, I want us to make a bigger deal out of it, and try to include Hiei in as much of it as we can."

"Now you've lost me; he'll never go for all that holiday junk." Yusuke remarks; and returns to his trail to Kuwabara's house. "And personally, I can't see Hiei decorating a tree-...then again," A huge grin spread across his face. "I can just see him trying ta put that star on top without any help!" He burst into laughter.

Kurama was growing restless with his friends joking, but he went on asking for help. "My family is going away to celebrate Christmas, and with luck, I talked them into letting me stay at home. We'll have the whole place to ourselves so we can do Christmas the way we like."

Hopping up on a cement brick wall, Yusuke thought over what Kurama was saying and smiled impishly. "I got'cha, make-out Christmas party- not a bad idea." He hops down off of the wall and takes off running the rest of the way to Kuwabara's house.

"Yusuke that's not what I meant!" Kurama called to his back then sighed his exasperation. "This isn't turning out as I had initially planned."

The kitsune didn't have time to think about the rest of the party, right now he had to worry about the right kind of gift to get the fire demon, but what would he like? Stuffing his hands into his pockets Kurama walks on to Kuwabara's house.

...

A solid red car sped along the streets of Japan. Shizuru let go of the steering wheel, so that she could light up a cigarette; the car swirved a little, but Kuwabara leaned over into the front seat and held onto it until his sister took it back.

The scratchy voiced male sighed then regained himself saying. "Would you watch it, we're not exactly trying to die here!"

Letting out a puff of smoke, Shizuru looked through the rearview mirror. "And it's people like you that make the road unsafe for people like me, because you're driving too slowly." She swirved out of the way of an oncoming car. "Watch it asshole!" She called out the window.

_'Oh yeeah, my mom had nothing to worry about.'_ Yusuke thinks fearfully, slipping his seat belt on. He made a mental note to say 'Hello' to Botan when she comes to reap him again.

Shizuru glanced beside her to the passanger side at Kurama, who looked a little distracted at the moment. _'Hm?'_ "Hope you don't mind my smoking in here, Kurama?"

Looking up suddenly, he smiled the comment off. "Oh no, the cigarette is fine, it's the smell of your brother's feet that I can't bare."

Shizuru laughed along with Kurama and commented. "He got you there little brother."

"What?" Kuwabara shot back. "I'll have you know my feet smell pretty ok! And I'm sick of everybody making me the butt of their jokes." He slumped down into his seat crossing his arms.

"Aw calm down Kuwabara, it's not a big deal." Yusuke said patting him on the thigh, making his red headed lover blush and relax a little.

_'No. My real problem is what to get Hiei.'_ Kurama thought and Shizuru looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

_'Oh I see now, he's thinking about Hiei.'_ Turning her attention back to the road she thought. _'Well it's a good thing I'm here, those two could never help him.'_

When the car parked outside the shopping mall, Shizuru announced the arrival and they all vacate the car.

"Finally, my butt was beginning to fall asleep." Stated Yusuke, falling into step with Kuwabara. "I'm gonna replace everything I own when I get in there." The spirit detective says wholeheartedly.

"Yeah right Urameshi, everyone knows you're broke." Kuwabara stated very matter-of-factly.

"Ha! All I'd have to do is bat my eyes and you'd give me a hundred on the spot." Retorted Yusuke. "I mean, I know you're bi', but you treat me like a girl just this once."

Following behind them Kurama was grabbed on the shoulder from behind. "Hey you, how's about I help you pick out a gift for your friend Hiei? I mean, that is why you've been so quiet, right?" Shizuru questioned.

"Correct as always, do you know what I should get him?" The thankful male asks.

"Hmm, big selection. We'll be here all day." The brunette stated.

"I just hope Hiei doesn't try to contact me in the mean time." Said Kurama walking beside her towards the mall.

5 5 5

At Kurama's house. Hiei appeared at the kistune's bedroom window, and pushed it open climbing inside. "Kurama?" He calls out doesn't receive an answer. Using his jagan eye he skimmed the place seeing that it's empty. "Good." Creeping in a little less soundlessly he walked over to Kurama's bed. There was a book sitting on it called The Joy of Christmas.

The fire demon scoffed at the title, and knocks it to the floor sitting down in it's place. "How is it that everyone can be so perfectly childish because of a few stupid days?" He was grumbling to himself.

Sliding a small box from his pocket, he removes a piece of cloth out along with it, and a book he'd swiped from the local library during the night.

_'Now, how did the instructions say to do this again?' _He wondered. Placing the box at the edge of the fabric.

Opening the book, Hiei looked over the pictures then proceeds to roll the box up in the fabric then. He smiled at his work, then begins folding in the edges. Looking the book over that was infront of him he took note in the bow around the gift.

"Where exactly am I going to get on of those things?" He wondered out loud, then a thought occured to him, and he reached up yanking his head band free. Holding the box in one hand he slipped the headband over it with the other hand tied it off.

"There." He smiled a fang toothed smirk at his work then placed the gift under Kurama's mattress. _'I don't get the point of all of this, but if it'll make you happy.'_

"Shuichi," A woman's voice called upstairs. "is that you?"

Hiei hadn't noticed anyone coming into the house, being distracted with his project and all. He looked around for a place to hide then slipped under the bed.

"Shuichi?" She opened the door and gasped. "Huh, I thought I heard someone up here, oh well." Closing the door behind her, Kurama's mother heads back down the hall.

Hiei sighed and came from under the bed. _'Nothing is worth all this.'_ He took the box from under the mattress and glared down at it. _'...'_ He walked to the window and disappeared.


	3. Mall Rats

Walking around the mall, the small group spilt up into two groups. Kurama went with Shizuru, and Kuwabara went with Yusuke. They had all decided to meet up at the ice cream shop on the third floor at 3 O'Clock.

Looking over his shoulder, Kuwabara watched Kurama walking off with his sister and he nudged Yusuke in the side with his elbow. "What's with them?" He leaned in and whispered.

"What are you whispering for, afraid they might hear you? They're all the way back there." He stated but Kuwabara kept his voice low any way.

"Hey, you think those two are..." He trailed letting the spirit detective fill in the blanks.

Yusuke just laughed that comment off. "Yeah right, they aren't exactly a matched set Kuwabara."

"Hey you never know what kinds of freaky things people are in to, especially when one of them is a real live freak." He said meaning his older sister.

"I don't think Shizuru would take that comment lightly, better hope I don't tell her." Yusuke joked and turned off into a store.

"You wouldn't do that, right?" Kuwabara was saying going in as well.

...

Shizuru and Kurama walked around the second floor window shopping, and mentally rejecting every store without even going inside. They passed on colognes, clothes, toys- were definitly out of the question; and Kurama wasn't sure if Hiei would really like chocolates or candies.

"So, what kind of gift are you gonna get Hiei?" Shizuru asked when noticing they were half way around the mall, and had yet to go into a store.

"I've never bought a special kind of gift before, so I don't really know what to get him."

"Weelll, if you were hoping for the best, you'd get him a bottle of lubricant and a smile." She smacked the kitsune on the back.

He stopped himself from sailing forward a few feet by placing a foot forward. "I don't think that would fly over very well with him."_ 'Truth of the matter is I'm not even sure he knows what sex is.' _Kurama fumbled with the thought for a second but shook it off.

"What about this?" Shizuru said bringing him back to earth.

"What is it?" Kurama took the bottle and sniffed the tip, scrunching his nose up and handing it back. "I don't think that's really the best sent for him."

The bottle of cologne smelt a lot like piss and it burnt his senses a bit from the strength of it. And if it bothered his nose, it would do a number on Hiei.

"No, I guess not." She placed the bottle back on the shelf.

They walked out of the store completely, knowing that Hiei wasn't the cologne wearing type so there was no need to even stick around.

"Maybe he'd like some new clothes?" Shizuru suggested glancing into the window of a clothing store, seeing all the suites they had lined up in the window. A mental picture of Hiei in a suite ran through the kitsune's mind and he shook his head. "I'm afraid that isn't the best idea, either."

"Today should be successful." She says sarcastically due to how much the shopper is brushing off every suggestion. "It's a good thing Christmas isn't for three days yet, otherwise your only choice would be the lube and smile."

Not missing the sarcasm, he says. "I just want my gift to be special, so that he knows I care for him."

The brunette patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find something." Just as they were passing by a shop a petit woman walked out behind them, she was dressed in a tank top with spaghetti strap strings, and tight leg hugging pants. Her hair was done in a loose bun and she had chop sticks ran through the back.

"Excuse me," She spoke and the two turned around. "I couldn't help but over hear y'alls situation and think that maybe I could help."

"Yeah?" Shizuru was saying walking back towards the shop. "What are you selling?" The brunette asked.

"Well come in, come in, and I'll show you." The clerk replied.

Kurama joined the two in the shop and his eyes widened in curiousity. "This is a charms and gems shop, but we sell all kinds of things for spiritual embalancement."

Shizuru walked away from the woman's oncoming audio tour and over to a shelf filled with candles and crystals that matched each other for the set. "Unleash your sexual energy.." She read off. "Now here's a good idea."

"Oh yes, those are our best sellers. Lovely aren't they? -Not that the two of you look like you need help in that department." She commented while giving Kurama a pop to the gut with her elbow.

"Oh no! We're not together..." Kurama was saying with Shizuru cutting in.

"That's right, we broke up years ago."

"My heart goes out to you." The woman said. "Maybe you'd like some lucky-in-love candles, and gems." She suggested instead.

As they skimmed the shelves the woman explained the many different meanings of the candles, and other things in her store: like how lighting one candle could bring you what your heart desired, or how the right gem could make them lucky with money, and things. But Kurama couldn't deside on just one thing.

"If you're a first time user, what would you suggest?" He asked the woman.

In a hurry, she buzzed to the back of the shop bringing back with her a box. "I suggest this starter set, it's only two thousand fifty yen, and full of everything you'll need: candles, gems, inscents, and a small bottle of cologne." She put on a bright smile.

Kurama hadn't taken in consideration of money. But in the time he'd spent wondering about it Shizuru had already paid for the item, and shoved the bag in the kitsune's hands.

Looking down at her watch she then pockets her hands, and walks out the shop saying, "We'd better get to the third level before Yusuke and my brother have a fit."

Kurama followed her out the door.

"And don't worry about paying me back, that was the money for my brother's Christmas gift." Though her smile said otherwise. "And seeing his face when I show him that he's gotten nothing from me, is payment enough."

"Thank you, Shizuru." Kurama said walking in step beside her.

_'I hope Hiei likes this sort of thing.'_ Kurama thought hopefully.

* * *

"What took you guys so long me and Kuwabara are on our fifth cone already." Yusuke was saying as their friends join them at the table with their own ice cream cones.

Kurama with peach and Shizuru with orange cream. "It was hard to decide what to get everyone." Kurama explained.

"It must of been," The scracthy voiced male pointed. "you've only got one bag."

"Yes well, these things take time." Kurama back pedaled.

"And what did you two get, new undergarments?" Shizuru joked.

Kuwabara blushed, but Yusuke was fuming.

"Will everyone lay off with the sex jokes already?" He stood up with a threatening fist held Shizuru's way. "Sheesh, try to have a private sex life, and the whole world gets a news briefing." He mumbled sitting down.

Kurama and Shizuru laughed hearing the obvious embarrassement in the spirit detectives voice.

"If we're about done here, we need to go." The brunette stood up, pushing her chair back with her legs. "I'm not gonna be late doing my own Christmas shopping because of you two and the brat."

"You'd better not be talking about me sis', I thought it was the season of kindness." Kuwabara was saying while they got up to leave for home. "so far you haven't shown any."

"There's an exception for people with dumb little brothers." She retorted.

As the siblings fought on the way back to the car, Yusuke slipped up beside Kurama with a grin. "So what's in the bag, Kurama?" He asked.

"Something I'm not really sure he'd actually like, now that I think about it." The kitsune mopes with a distant frown.

"Hey no big deal, what ever it is I'm sure he'll like it." Walking ahead a bit, he placed his arms behind his head saying over his shoulder. "It's not as if it's something dorky like candles and inscents."

Kurama looked as though he'd been hit with two snowballs but he made a quick recovery. "Ah ha, right."


	4. A Little Kissy Face

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and so thoroughly reviewing. It helps. I'll work on my Kurama and the others. I'm gonna rewatch the show and get in the mood for when I write my newer story instead of polishing up old ones like I'm doing right now. Thanks again.

...

Kurama walked into his house being instantly greeted by his mother.

"Is that you Shuichi?" She walked out the kitchen wiping out a pot.

"Yes mother; how was work?" The kitsune asked.

"Fine..." She seemed distracted a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked looking at his mother's face, after scooting himself from the wrapped up hug she'd brought him into.

"Oh no, nothing. I was just wondering if you remembered to lock the door when you left today?" Ms. Minamino asked.

Kurama thought that to be a little strange. "Yes, I did."

"Oh," Was all she said. Bringing a hand up to her mouth, she's looking in the direction of the stairway.

"Did something happen? Was the door unlocked when you got in?" Her son asked.

"It's just that... when I got home, I thought I had heard a sound in your room." This got Kurama's attention. "But when I went in there it was empty, I must have been hearing things..." She was saying while leaving the room.

_'It must have been Hiei.'_ Kurama thought then said to reassure his mother. "I'm sure it was nothing, though, I did leave my window opened... there's a good chance something could have fallen over."

"That's what I figured." His mother said from the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in a moment, so don't run off."

Kurama was already on his way upstairs, and when he entered his room the window was in fact sitting wide opened. _'So, Hiei was here.'_ The red head noted.

"Still is." He heard the fire demon's voice, and when a breeze blew by the curtains moved revealing his tiny friend.

Kurama couldn't help but conceal a smile that he was still there.

"Where were you all day?" Hiei asked coming through the window into the room.

"I was out shopping with Yusuke and Kuwabara for-..."

"I know the reason, that's why that's why I didn't ask."

The fire demon sat himself on the bed watching the kitsune try to hide something in a plastic bag, that he could only assume was something dealing with Christmas.

"...Pityful. You're putting too much stock into this ningen holiday, when you could be with me..." He caught himself at where he paused so he added. "...-training."

Kurama sighed, the smile with its concealed meaning still on his lips. "Yes, of course, training..."

He walked across the room placing the bag with Hiei's gift inside on top of the shelf. While the kitsune's back was turned Hiei glanced down at his pocket that concealed the gift he had gotten for his friend.

_'I could easily hide it somewhere in the room now, but Kurama has always been able to keep up with my speed, he'll see me.'_ The fire demon bemused himself with the thought.

"Hiei?"

The youkai turned his attention to his friend.

"We're having a Christmas party here when my family leaves tonight, I'd like for you to come?"

Hiei looked as though he were thinking it over and seriously concidering it, but he so suddenly turned his nose up and looked away. "...Keh, I wouldn't waste my time or energy into some ningenkai ritual."

"Oh," Kurama said solemnly. A silence was in the room for a while.

"Shuichi!?" His mother called upstairs and he turned his attention to the door. "Dinner!"

"I'll be right there mother!" Kurama called back then looked to where his friend had beem standing. "Gone, just as I had expected he would be." Walking out of his bedroom and closing the door only slightly, he heads downstairs.

8 8 8

At Yusuke's house. He and Kuwabara are in the middle of wrapping their gifts in his bedroom. They're sitting on Yusuke's bed across from each other with their legs spread to either sides of the mattress while the gifts rest between them.

"I'm telling you, mistletoe under the bow of a present is a good idea." Kuwabara was saying.

The scratchy voiced male carefully snapped a piece of tape off the despencer and stuck it to his forehead to keep it someplace he could easily get to it.

"A lot of good that will do if the person who gave you the gift isn't the one handing it to you." Commented Yusuke, ripping a piece of tape off of Kuwabara's head.

"Ow! Heey, not so fast, that tape isn't exactly weak." The red head complained. "You wanna rip my forehead off?" He put his hand to his head, rubbing at the red where the tape had come off of.

Yusuke turned his face up and swatted his lover's hand away from his face. "Here, I'll get it." He stated leaning forwards, "Where does it hurt?" Looking at him he kissed the red head where the tape had come off of. "Come to think of it," Yusuke was saying. "with the way you look your whole face must hurt."

"Ohh come on, don't start I was-..."

The spirit detective cut him off, putting his mouth over his giving him a deep kiss.

Kuwabara laughed mentally, raising his arms around his lover's torso._ 'It's about time I got some action from this relationship.'_

Yusuke knocked the gift wrapping materials to the floor and climbed on top of the red head's lap.

Downstairs. The door bell rang and Atsuko, who is sitting on the couch watching the 'Chanome Girls' while smoking a cigarette and drinking something brown, looked over her shoulder for her son.

"Yusuke!?" She called but there was no answer. "God that kid gets lazier as the days go by- Yusuke!?" She called again. When there was no answer she sighed looking towards the door shouting. "It's open!"

She returned her attention to the televison, as the door pushed open and Hiei walked in. Atsuko payed him no mind- in fact- she didn't even turn around to see who had been at the door. "Take the damn box stupid." She said to the tv.

"Tch." Hiei scoffed to himself and looked to the stairway. Closing the front door he wandered up the staircase, down the hall and to Yusuke's bedroom.

_'What are they doing in there?'_ He wondered at the silence followed by swishing? What the hell? Swinging the door opened he cocks a brow.

"Aaah!" The two jumped apart falling over the side of the bed.

"Oh good you're both together, I don't have to make a second trip then." The fire demon said seeing the two pop their heads over the side of the bed.

"Hiei, you dick!" Yusuke was shouting. "Can't you knock?!"

Hiei looked in at them with a sneer on his face.

"What do you want anyway?" The spirit detective asked quite irritated, as he stepped around the side of the bed into the fire demons face.

"I came to tell you not to go to Kurama's house for this Christmas party thing, got it?!" He grumbled the last of his words.

But Yusuke just cocked an eyebrow. "Is that right?" He crossed his arms. "What for? I mean without a good reason I don't see why I shouldn't go." The spirit detective taunted. "I mean, Kurama was the one that invited us after all."

"Leave him alone, Urameshi." Kuwabara was saying as he put the materials back on the bed as they had them before.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder. "What for?"

"Just-...I don't know it's a hunch, we should just stay at home on Christmas anyway."

"You should listen to your ugly friend, Yusuke." Hiei remarked. "Not to make threats but it's better for your well being." He had a firestarters look in his eyes, but Yusuke rolled his own.

"All right, we won't go." He turned away placing his arms behind his head. "But you'd better have a damn good excuse for it." He added returning to his bed.

"My business is my own." Leaning slightly the fire demon vanished.

"What a weird guy." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah, but at least he has good intentions." Kuwabara defended the fire demon.

"Oh here's a switch, your sticking up for Hiei now?" Yusuke messed with a bow.

"No! It's not that, I just think that maybe he wants some private time with Kurama that's all."

Yusuke cocked his head at his red headed lover then sighed. "I hope you're right, he could just leave Kurama sitting over there alone to prove some point."

Kuwabara just shook his head disagreeing with him. He wasn't sure what the feeling was entirely but he knew that it was important.

8 8 8

Darkness had fallen and Kurama was up late trying to think of what to put in Hiei's card._ 'It's almost impossible to say what you feel, when you think it's going to be thrown back in your face.' _He scribbled across the paper again and wrote over top of the scratched out word with the change.

_'Who knows, maybe his decline to the party was just uncertainty.' _He quietly looked the words over and sighed. "This will never do..." He disapproved._ 'Maybe I should just wait until morning, then maybe something will come to me.' _Just as he turned out the lights his mother called him.

"Shuichi, we're leaving! Come kiss your mother goodbye."

Her son got out of the bed, slipped his feet into his slippers and walked out of the room pulling on a robe. A shadow appeared at the window and two red eyes crossed the room into the light revealing the fire demon by Kurama's bedside. He looked the card over but couldn't read that many of the words, but he did though recognize his name.

_'I have to give him words too!'_ Hiei mused. _'This moronic holiday will be the death of me yet.'_

Hearing the pound of foot steps he backed away from the bed, the door opened and Kurama stepped in climbing back into his bed.

"I'll definitly finish you tomorrow." He stated, laying himself down while turning out the light beside the bed. When he got comfortable, he closed his eyes and drifted quickly to sleep.

Hiei relaxed himself in the window sill closing his eyes as well.


	5. Kidnapping Botan

Kurama was up early that morning more than excited now. It's Christmas eve! And he has everything planned out for the party. His mother and, soon-to-be step brother helped him set up the tree after dinner before they left; it's now naked and ready to be dressed by his friends.

_'This is going to be a great decorating party.'_ Kurama thought buzzing around the house. He and his family had already put the other decorations up as the days passed by, so all that was left really was the tree._ 'And if Yusuke did what I asked, the invitations should be reaching everyone by now.'  
_  
The spirit detective in question was dead asleep with something red and green scattered under him and the top read, "Merry Christmas!"

Kurama smiled with reassurance and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "I deserve a reward." He figured and walked past the cookie jar on his way to the cupboard, then he backed up. "Hmm, I think I'd like a cookie." He stated. "But it's a little early for one," Still looking at the jar he then, with a nod, raised the lid reaching inside. "I think I will have one, because they smell wonderful and they taste even better."

Taking one of the nicely sized sugar cookies from the container, he brought it into his mouth and bit down with a smile. "Mmm." Going back into the living room he opened the closet door and slid a large box from out of it. "That's all the lights, and ornaments for the tree...what else is there?" The half-demon wondered. "Garlend."

He realized and went to another closet for a box of garlend and beads.

_'Tonight is going to be just what Hiei needs to pull him out of his holiday huff.'_ He thought.

At Yusuke's house.

He's slowly waking up, feeling something poking him in the back. "Mmhh, Kuwabara not now, I'm sleeping." He mumbled in his dreams. Rolling over a little further he was poked. "Ouch!" He opened his eyes and heard his mother calling to him.

"Are you up there killing yourself agan?" Atsuko asked.

He ignored it and felt under his back. "Heey," He said drowsily. "I recognize these they're-..."

More alert, he jumped out of bed, rushing his clothes on, then ran down the stairs then out the front door.

"I'm so seriously screwed if I don't get these cards out." He was saying as he rushed down the street.

...

"Well that takes care of Kuwabara, but how the hell do I get in touch with Koenma and Botan, they usually find me?" The spirit detective was saying kicking a clot of snow.

"Just click your heels together three times, and I will appear." A voice that could only belong to Botan was saying.

No sooner had he heard her, did he see his favorite grim reaper flying out of the sky on her oar.

A smile spread across Yusuke's face. "Well if it isn't the old witch of the spirit world." He remarked and she landed in front of him.

"You'd better have meant beautiful witch," Botan was saying. "Or I'll drop a house on you."

"Make it Hiei, and we can call it even." Yusuke said then dug into his sweater pocket. "Here this is from Kurama." He said and the cheeful woman took it from his hands opening it up.

"Aaww look, it's even got a little song playing when you open it." After reading the message to herself, Botan looked up and smiled at him. "So what's this about Hiei?" she asked. "Are you two not getting along again?" They're walking down the sidewalk.

Yusuke weighed the thought. "Well, not exactly." He was silent.

"Am I supposed to read your mind, Yusuke? I'll tell you now I never specialized in that sort of thing."

"Ha! Could have fooled me all the times you've put words in my mouth." He smart remarked. "And the problem with Hiei is that he wants to fuck Christmas all together, and I'm not even sure why."

Botan seemed lost and placed a finger to her cheek tapping it a few seconds.

"It's as though we have to drop the whole holiday for him, not only that he flat out told us not to go to Kurama's party tonight."

Botan was astonished by those words, she had always thought that Hiei liked Kurama. "Why would he behave so strangely about all of this?" She asked out loud mostly to herself.

"Got me, but the weird thing is Kuwabara thinks that he has good intentions for what he's doing." Yusuke stopped and scooped up a handful of snow patting it between his gloved hands.

"Now that is strange, those two fight as though they're gonna kill each other verbally sometimes, why would he stick up for him now?"

"Well you're no help to me if you don't even know..." He paused. "So what do you think we should do?" He asked the not so grim reaper.

She pursed her lips thinking about it, while tapping her cheek again. "Well, this is my first human Christmas party and it would be a shame to miss it, and I'm sure Koenma would just love to make his appearance there."

Brightening up a little, Yusuke aimed for a kid across the street. "So you think we should fuck Hiei and go anyway, right?"

Botan's jaw dropped watching the spirit detective nail some kid in the ear. "Not in so many words, we should concider Hiei's feelings too." She protested.

"Why do you think it took me so long to get the invitations out." He replied, scooping another handful of snow ready to bean the friend of the now crying child.

"Yusuke, would you leave those children alone and talk with me seriously for a minute?"

He froze from what he was doing and turned to her. "What's there to say?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know just minor yet serious details of," She popped into something that was very traditional Japanese and whirled her umbrella with a smile. "...-what to wear."

Yusuke nearly dropped face first into the snow before he groaned. "Uugh, just make sure you tell Koenma to come later on, okay? I'll see you later." He said running off.

Gaping that she was so suddenly left alone, Botan called after him. "Yusuke, where are you going?" But he was already out of sight. "That boy-...Hauh!" She gasped feeling something poke her in the back.

"You're coming with me." That voice.

It's Hiei! Botan relaxed nearly slapping the fire demon on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that." She was saying.

"We don't have time for talking, now come on." He disappeared.

Botan revealed her oar, sitting herself down upon it. "Hiei wait for me!" She shouted.

8 8 8

In Kuwabaras' house.

"And I'll send this one to Yukina, and this one is for Kurama, and this one's for Hiei- if he ever drops that whole 'I hate Christmas' crap."

The scratchy voiced male was alone and talking to himself as he wrote the names on the labels of the gifts.

"And this one is for Urameshi." He grinned down at a state-of-the-art punching bag with his photo imprinted on it. The card has lover's name written on it. He laughed to himself. "Now he can stop hitting on me." The red head went back and corrected himself. "Not that I mind sometimes, but other than that I-..."

Kuwabara hears the front door close.

"Is that you Shizuru?" He called out.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" It was Yusuke.

"I just happen to like the sound of my voice that's all."

Yusuke smacked him on the back of the head taking a seat beside him watching the red head quickly hide a gift behind his back. "Is that for me?" The spirit detective asked.

"Yes, and it would be nice if you didn't see it until tomorrow. So turn around while I put this stuff away." He ordered.

"All right, all right, calm down." Yusuke closed his eyes and Kuwabara waved a hand in front of his face as a test.

"Just hide it and stop admiring the merchandise." Yusuke said scaring Kuwabara a second.

"I'm going." When he got up, Yusuke opened his eyes and watched him.

"So we're definitely going to Kurama's party today." Yusuke was saying, as he watched his lover put his gift up on the top shelf. "Botan and me talked it over." He explained.

"I thought we were gonna give them their privacy?" Kuwabara was saying as he returned to the floor, sitting indian style in front of Yusuke.

"And what if there was no privacy. just some dumb plan to leave Kurama alone? Think about how little you'd like it." The spirit detecitve was sticking to his change of heart.

But Kuwabara wasn't that easily sweyed. "I'll go, but I still don't think it's all that hot an idea."

"That's our guy!" Yusuke punched him in the shoulder.

"You know, I could just be your guy for right now," The red head was saying. "Shizuru is gone for the day and we could go back to my bedroom and uhhh..."

Yusuke plastered a smile on his face feeling pressure rising. _'God this guy doesn't give up.'_ He thought. _'How'm I gonna get away this time?' _Thinking briefly he looked out the window. "Hey you wanna build a snowman or something?" The spirit detective popped up from the floor.

"Daah! A snowman?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

Yusuke was already out the door by then and Kuwabara sat there scratching his head. "Is that a 'no' to the first idea?!" He called.

...

"How romantic, you're giving Kurama a Christmas card!" Botan annouced to the air, hearing a scatter of silencing words directed towards her.

"Don't flatter him so much, this isn't some dumb love letter. I just didn't-..." He couldn't find the words.

"You just didn't want him to think you didn't at least care about his feelings?" The woman asked looking at his face and Hiei looked away.

"Call it what you want, just write the words down for me." He ordered.

"Yes sir, how shall we start this..." She thought. "Oh! How's about my dear Kurama- or something along the lines of my darling or dear what do you prefer?"

It didn't take Hiei long to figure he wanted to start with and he said it very matter-of-factly. "Start with 'you stupid fox', and nothing more."

_'This should be a real pleaser,'_ Botan thought. _'Well, at least Kurama has the party to fall back on if nothing else.'_


	6. Privately

At the Minamino house.

The door bell rang. Kurama walked over to the door opening it to see the bright smiles of Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Should I be scared?" The kitsune asked humoredly.

"Are we early?" Yusuke asked, stomping his feet on the mat outside before slipping his sneakers off; Kuwabara does the same before entering Kurama's house.

"Not at all, I was just getting some boxes out so we can decorate the tree." Kurama explained, leaving them at the door to continue what he was just doing. "Can you help me unknot these beads," He points to a pile. "it's the same problem every year."

"I can help you with that." Kuwabara said sitting himself by Kurama, grabbing a handful of the beads. "You know, Shizuru and me always loop them then tape off the ends that can come loose." The red head explained and Kurama nodded.

"I should try that this time."

Yusuke who stayed by the door looked at the two and smiled._ 'Yeah, we're definitly doing the right thing by staying here,' _He thought.

Joining them, Yusuke grabbed the largest knot and started in at the end. "Sit back and watch the master at work." He was saying. "I used to get the knots out of my shoe laces all the time when I was a kid." He bragged.

"Which in his mind is still going on." Kuwabara said jokingly, but Yusuke just blew it off.

There's silence as the three worked the knots from the red, silver, and gold beads of balls, leaves, and harp holding angels. Yusuke took the tip of one shaking it up and down lightly watching some of the beads drop away from the pile, Kuwabara was picking at the center of the problem to try pulling them free, and Kurama gently tugged the beads away from each other seemingly making more progress than the two.

"Gggrrrr! Stupid beads." Yusuke grumbled slipping a bit into his mouth to try it that way.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kurama asked, standing up. "We have milk and cookies, or maybe some alcohol free egg nog?" He offered.

"I'll pass on the drink part." Yusuke said, still bitting down onto the strip of gold balls.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I'll take some of each thanks."

"I'll be right back." He leaves the room.

Kuwabara leaned forward whispering to Yusuke. "You didn't happen to see Hiei wandering around here anywhere before we walked in, did you?"

"No, why? You scared of him?" The spirit detective grinned impishly.

"No," The red head was taken aback. "I just don't exactly wanna get on the guy's bad-side, that's all- its the holidays ya know?"

"Look if you're nervous about being here, we could go. I'm sure Kurama would understand." Yusuke was saying. "And Botan and Koenma are gonna be here pretty soon anyway and Hiei, if he doesn't crap out on him."

His lover's face sank a minute, and he shook his head. "Gee, when you put it like that... I don't wanna dessert a friends' invitation or nothin'."

"Aaahr," Yusuke groaned falling back. "Make up your mind will ya!" He shouted at him.

"About what?" Kurama asked walking back in with a tray full of treats.

"Thanks, this looks great." Kuwabara said helping himself. "We were just talking about the party tonight, that's all."

"Oh."

There was silence a minute then Yusuke cleared his throat.

"So uh, you think Hiei will show up?" He asked.

"Do or don't I'm fine with it." Kurama answered, "It's not as if I'll be alone." Taking a drink Kurama couldn't help but think. _'I mostly hope he'll come.'_

8 8 8

"Are you sure this is what you want the card to say Hiei?" Botan asks as they walked out of the library. "I could always make it better."

He paused in his steps and glared at her, making her words jump back into her mouth and she covered it.

"Not that your's isn't just as nice." She squeaked out.

Hiei only narrowed his eyes at her further before turning away disappearing.

"Whoo!" Botan relaxed against the banister of the concrete staircase. "Never again Botan." She said to herself then checked her watch. "Oh shoot! I'll never have enough time to get ready for tonight." Sitting on her oar she floated into the air a short distance and disappeared as well.

8 8 8

That evening.

Hiei climbed into Kurama's window as quietly as possible, then he walked over to the closet opening the door. The darkness in the room hid him perfectly, incase anyone did walk in noone would have known he were even there. The plastic bag that concealed his present was just above his head. He blinked in wonder of what it was, taking note in the size of the box.

A tiny fanged smile appeared on his face. _'Even after all I've said, the fool got me something.'_ Hiei thinks.

He was tempted to look and see what it is, but he backed away hearing the door bell ring. Walking over to the window, he looks down below. It's Botan and Koenma.

_'And I'll bet Yusuke and his ugly friend are already here.' _He thought and clenched his fist.

"That won't spoil my plans," He said out loud.

Walked back into the closet taking the box off the shelf. Hiei ran his fingertips across the delicate wrapping paper that Kurama had picked out. He could smell the sweet scent of Kurama's hands coming off the paper and up into his nose, and he found himself holding the gift higher for a better whiff then lowered it smiling.

"You really are a stupid fox," Looking around the room then back at the gift, the devil himself would have blushed into giggle at the smirk on Hiei's face.

Downstairs. The small group is sitting down for the dinner Kurama had prepared for them.

Inhailing, a smile on her face, Botan pats Kurama on the shoulder. "That smells wonderful Kurama, you did a lovely job." She complimented the spread.

"I've been cooking it since this morning." Kurama was saying.

Kuwabara was rubbing his hands together licking his lips; Yusuke and Koenma are right beside him drooling over the large slab of pig meat in front of them.

"So we can dig in, right? We're not waiting on anybody?" The red head asked getting closer himself.

"Help yourselves, I'll just be bringing the rest of the dinner over to the table."

"Here, I'll help you." Botan said, standing up and following the kistune into the kitchen. "Kurama?" Botan started.

_**"Tell him and you die."**_

She heard Hiei's voice saying and she spaced. "Ah hahaha."

Kurama cocked his head then smiled at her. "It's Hiei, isn't it?" He asked, and she caught herself from a fall.

"Noo, noo. I just forgot what I wanted to say that's all, I'm sure I'll remember it later on." She reassured her lie. _'That should give me enough time to think up something.'_ She thought. "So what can I bring in?"

Kurama hands her a large pot of chicken and dumplings.

"Myy this is a heavy pot." The grim reaper stated.

"It's Hiei's favorite," Kurama explained. "I made enough for thirds if he wanted it. No matter how much Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Koenma may eat."

Botan made a happy intone and lead the way back into the dinning room. To their surprise, the food that was already set down isn't gone, and the three were actually arguing about who got the end piece of the ham.

"I'm Lord Koenma, to some meager spirit detective and a goof ball." The grown up, but youthful sounding toddler stated, referring to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, it means you'll never get it past that binky, junior! Me and Kuwabara were here first, and since even had to go and get _him_- I should get the end piece, first come first serve." Yusuke was saying back.

"I don't really care what piece I get just as long as it's the biggest." Kuwabara commented.

"We brought dumplings!" Botan announced holding the pot out like a prize getting a room full of, "Aaaaa." The blue haired woman placed the pot on a heating wrack.

"At risk of having the less popular choice," Kurama was saying raising the lid. "peas in the pod." He set the pot down beside the dumplings.

"Man, if I don't eat now, I'll eat my arm off." Yusuke was saying.

"No need to turn cannable, Yusuke." Kurama was saying as he took their plates to serve them, using a carving knife and poking fork he sliced into the large ham, cutting a generous piece for each guest.

Upstairs. Hiei had the box open and the contents were scattered on the bed. "What, does he think I stink?" He asked the air, looking over the candles and inscents._ 'At least my gift is usefull.' _The fire demon thought. opening each thing individually._ 'I'll show him what a waste of time this all is.' _Hiei thought._  
_

The small group is in the living room now, working on decorating the tree. "This whole thing is so weird." Koenma was saying while he placed a santa climbing out of a chimney on a tree branch. "Why would anyone want to hang things on a fake tree?"

Scooping down to take something else from the box he looked at a little naked baby holding a harp and he made a weird face.

"I hardly see the holiday cheer in this display."

He held it out for them to see and Yusuke laughed. "What's the matter junior, see some family resemblance?"

"Ha ha ha." Koenma laughed sarcastically.

"Kuwabara quit poking at the presents, and give us a hand." Botan said.

"Guh, what? I was just trying to see which ones had my name on it."

"You can worry about that tomorrow, plug up the lights." Botan pointed to where the plug lay dormant.

The four of them back away and look at the tree with the lights on.

"Ohh how lovely!" Botan beamed.

"Yeeah, better than the one at my house, but something's missing." Yusuke said.

_'Yes, Hiei.'_ Kurama thought.

The spirit detective was looking through the boxes then he pulled out a gold star. "Here it is," He walked over to his long haired male friend. "Kurama, you put it on, it's your house."

Handing it over, he receives a smile of a 'thank you' when its taken.

"Well I was kind of hoping we'd all be here when the star was on top." Kurama was saying while placing it on top of the tree. "But we seem to be missing someone."

_'What in the world could Hiei have been planning that he's not here right now?' _Botan was wondering.

"I wouldn't waste my time worrying about Hiei, he's not here and we are so let's just make the best of it."

"Yusuke!?" Kuwabara and Botan said.

"What?" The spirit detective shrugged.

"Have some manners." Botan replied.

"Yusuke's got a point, no since in dwelling on absence." Koenma was saying. "So what's next?" He then asked.

Kurama checked over his list. "Now we watch Christmas videos."

"Cool, I recorded Charlie Brown's Christmas the other day." Kuwabara crawled across the floor to his bookbag and pulled out the video. "See."

They wrap theirselves in offered blankets from the houses linen closet, then climbed onto the couch, while Kuwabara popped the tape into the VCR.

"Who would wanna watch a video about some kid named Charlie Browns?" Koenma whispered to Botan, who shrugs.

When Kuwabara joined Yusuke on the couch beneath the blanket, Kurama noticed that Botan and Koenma are sharing a blanket on the couch as well. Sitting down in the lazy-boy arm chair, Kurama sank himself down into the seat as if he were trying not to be seen. After a half hour, Charlie Brown came to a jolly end and Kurama changed the tape- since none of the others seemed to be mobile at the moment.

A Christmas Carol started up next. Botan and Koenma were fascinated in the movies content, whereas Yusuke and Kuwabara were making out as though they were the only ones in the room and the scene only made Kurama want Hiei more.

_'Maybe he isn't the master of the obvious? I should have told him how I felt.' _The kitsune thought. _'Then maybe I could be part of the gathering.'_

Thump.

Something upstairs fell, and Kurama looked at the clock over the television._ 'Almost twelve,' _He noted._ 'Hiei must be coming to my window by now.'_

Looking at his friends and seeing they were more than distracted Kurama stood up and walked to the stairs. The first thing he noticed was the scent._ 'That smells like the candles I bought for Hiei.' _Opening his bedroom door the male's mouth drops.

The room is lit up with the candles he'd gotten Hiei for a Christmas gift, the inscents was burning gently in the little plastic cup Kurama places his- now removed- pencils in and all he could do was gape.

_'Did Hiei do this?'_ He wondered while looking at the window, shockingly it wasn't opened.

A small smile appeared across his face as he walked farther into the room looking around at how nice a job his little friend had done. There was a card resting on his pillow, along with the male's charm from the gift set. The kitsune's fingers were almost too afraid to touch it as he reached out and takes it off his pillow. Sitting himself down on the bed, he opens the card and reads.

_You Stupid Fox,_

Was it so hard for you to just come upstairs and forget about that stupid ningen holiday? _I suppose so, if you want to sit around with Yusuke and his dumb friends._

_If there's anything to say at all it's that you're never going to wise-up and listen to me for once. Maybe then you'd learn to listen a little clearer, and realize that maybe it isn't so bad to have someone around to talk to you with out letting the world know you're doing it._

And keep up with how fast you tend to run, so you don't have to worry about leaving the idiot behind, and watch your back when you're in a fight...

_I haven't seen your crummy human gift yet but I'm sure it's better suited for yourself- not me- so keep it, I on the other hand gave you something a little more practical._

Kurama blinked to that, looking around for where he may have left it, and looked back at the card to see if he wrote it down inside.

_It's under the matress stupid._

Reaching beside the bed, he felt around and pulled out a small box. Unfolding the fabric, he pulled the box free and opened it...It was a small box of seeds, four different kinds and Kurama smiled taking one of each in his hand, then he looked back at the card.

_Whenever you decide to come to your room, leave the window open._

Kurama looked over to his window then got off his bed to open it. And read.

_Don't bother looking for me though, I won't be there_.

_'Oh.'_ Kurama thought letting his enthusiasm slip.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, you stupid fox."

Kurama looked a little surprised when he turned around and saw Hiei across the room and with the blink of an eye, he was right in front of him. "Hiei." Was all Kurama could say before the little fire demon pressed his mouth to his.

Kurama was stunned at first then he realized what was going on and he joined in the awkward but gentle kiss.

When Hiei backed away he scoffed, but there was a tiny smile on his face. "What's so great about that anyway?" He asked.

Kurama was too busy calming himself down inside over what had just happened. Did this mean that Hiei wanted to be with him? Or was it simply something he thought all humans did on...

"You didn't finish reading the card." Hiei mentioned.

Kurama held it up into the light. "Oh, of course."

_Now that it's midnight you can stop complaining that I wasn't here to say Merry Christmas, my fox._

_Hiei_

The End

...

_Hey guys, it's Yusuke; and I know a lot of you have been wondering what's been going on with me and Kuwabara lately like- why is he so bent on getting in my pants. On the other hand maybe you're not._

I must have become the world's greatest lover, because now Hiei is coming to me for sex advice!

I don't know who put the word on the street but this spirit detective hasn't exactly been bed hopping- ever- oh what the hell! I'll just wing it if any one asks or comes knocking. Believe me, you won't wanna miss the next Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
